gtafandomcom-20200222-history
BMX
The BMX is a bicycle in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, and Grand Theft Auto V Description Design The BMX is very similar to the HARO Odyssey X, a real life BMX. as implied, a BMX bike sporting compact frame and wheels, and a sturdy handlebar. While the GTA San Andreas rendition consists only of the bare essentials, the GTA Vice City Stories rendition comes with padding on portions of the frame; GTA Vice City Stories even features a girly variation of the BMX, which features a step-through frame (as opposed to a diamond frame), a pink frame color and a front mounted basket. The GTA Vice City Stories rendition features larger wheels and higher handlebars, appearing larger than the GTA San Andreas rendition. Performance One of the BMX's major advantages is its maneuverability. In addition to its compact size, the BMX also allows the player to execute super high bunny-hops along with the standard fare of wheelies and stoppies. In GTA Vice City Stories, players can only execute a low bunny hop using the BMX. The BMX's top speed, however, is wedged between that of the Bike and the Mountain Bike, and is not considerably fast as a result. The BMX is also unintended for off-road use, as the player is prone to dismounts from the bike and the resulting injuries; neither is it suited for getaways when pursued by cops. Gallery BMX-GTASA-ride-front.jpg|The player riding a BMX in GTA San Andreas. dude.jpg|Concept art of a character and BMX for Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. BMX-GTAVCS-front.jpg|A BMX in GTA Vice City Stories. BMX-GTAVCS-ride-front.jpg|When ridden, GTA Vice City Stories' BMX appears to feature larger proportions than that of GTA San Andreas. BMX-GTAVCS-pink-front.jpg|The "pink" variant of the BMX in GTA Vice City Stories. BMX-GTAV.jpg|A BMX featuring in GTA V. Bmx-GTAV.png Trivia *The GTA San Andreas rendition features a ringing bell in place of a horn (although there is no actual bell on the bike itself). The GTA Vice City Stories rendition lacks any of these equipment. *Like other bicycles and trains (the Brown Streak and Freight), the BMX vehicle is indestructible. It is, however, worth noting that the BMX, like any other bicycle in GTA San Andreas, can burst into flames if the bike ends up resting upside down. This is probably a designer oversight, because the task of getting a bicycle upside down is next to impossible. *Just like any other vehicle, if a cop sees you taking the bike from a parking lot, a one-star wanted rating is applied, just as you get for stealing a car. This even applies if you take the bike outside Roboi's Food Mart, when you've been authorized to use it. *The BMX is the first vehicle introduced to the player in GTA SA. *There is a trick when you pop a wheelie and hold X, you will be in a wheelie until you release X or brake. *Along with the Tug and Bus, the BMX is one of the three shortest-named vehicles in the Grand Theft Auto series. *In GTA Vice City Stories, BMX is never driven by other people. Only player can use it. *Even that it's not part of the GTA series, Bully has a couple of BMX bikes. *In the Game Informer Demo of Grand Theft Auto V, Michael is seen riding a BMX. *If you throw a grenade at the BMX and quickly enter it, you will be wasted as if the BMX exploded, however, there is no exploding animation. This has been tested on Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Locations GTA San Andreas *Parked next to Roboi's Food Mart in Commerce. (Starts the courier mini mission for Roboi's Food Mart) *Parked on the front lawn of the house across from the Johnson House. *Parked in the skate park in Glen Park right next to the skate ramp. (Starts mini mission "BMX" when entered) *Parked in the alley behind Ammu-Nation in Palomino Creek. *Parked in a small alleyway between some houses in East Los Santos. *Parked on the pier in Verona Beach. *Parked next to the trailer in the Angel Pine Junkyard. (Not in PC version) *Spawns regularly around Ganton. *Spawns regularly around Foster Valley. *Spawns by the Police Station in Los Santos. (Only if the game progress is 100%) GTA Vice City Stories *Inside the Vice Point Mall (It automatically activates the mission Mashin' Up The Mall when the player gets on it and it cannot be removed from the mall). *Besides Stonewall J's in Little Havana. *The dirt-track in Downtown, activates the BMX Time Trials. *The pink step-through frame variant can be found west of the Mendez Mansion. *Parked between some decrepit house in Little Haiti *Parked in the apartments behind Malibu Club in Vice Point. *Inside Hyman Memorial Stadium during the mission Kill Phil: Part 2 only. Grand Theft Auto V *TBA Navigation }} de:BMX es:BMX fr:BMX pl:BMX pt:BMX Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Bikes Category:Bicycles Category:Vehicles in GTA V